One Last Week
by onesongofglory
Summary: Last week of high school. How will these kids spend it?


**_Okay... so here it is... my first fic since I rejoined the list. Everyone owns their characters. I own mine. Obviously. Uh... "Cold Hearted Snake" is to whoever wrote it, Paula sings it. So there. Disney owns their respective characters and other related items. Don't sue, I have no money. I don't even have a car. I have chocolate, but I will not give that up._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Hello? Earth to Aki. You there?" a female voice called.

The zoned out seventeen year old was jerked back into reality. "Huh? What?" She blushed. "Sorry, Timber. What did you say?" Aki asked, flashing one of her friends a huge grin, her blue eyes shining.

Timber shook her head, her gray eyes full of laughter. "I was just wondering if you were going to the party tomorrow night."

"Of course she is! Why wouldn't she go?" their other friend, Bittah, answered. Her hair was dyed blue that week, making the fleck of yellow disappear into her blue-gray eyes. She ran her fingers through the back of her hair, making sure it was still spiked to perfection.

Aki rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Aki," she said sarcastically. She picked up her pizza slice and took a huge bite. Her shoulder length auburn hair was pulled back into a bun with her bangs falling into her face.

The sixteen year old grinned. "My pleasure."

Along with Timber, Aki, and Bittah, their other two close friends, Books and Klips, also joined the girls. The group was at Aki's house, relaxing after a long week at school. Aki's parents were out of town and her brother was at a friend's house, so the girls had the whole house to themselves.

Timber, also seventeen and the shortest of the group, laughed at her friends. She grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and headed towards the living room, her dark brown shoulder length hair swinging as she did so. Her slightly wavy hair was always down, showing off the red streaks that framed her face, unless she was working or getting into trouble. "Honestly, sometimes I don't even know why I am friends with such immature kids," she joked as she plopped down into an over stuffed lazy boy.

"Oh, shut up, Timber. You know you love us," Klips shot back, her big baby blue eyes, which made her look more innocent than she really was, flashed with amusement. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid that was hanging over her left shoulder. She was curled up on the corner of the couch, munching on pretzels, looking younger than the sixteen year old she was.

Timber stuck her tongue out at Klips, which was returned in the same gesture. They both laughed at Aki and Bittah finally joined the three girls in the living room.

"So, what do we watch tonight?" Aki asked, shuffling through the movies.

"I brought over Trinity Blood," Bittah suggested, which was immediately protested by groans.

"What is it with you and that show?" Books questioned from the floor. Her extremely long dark brown hair was tucked behind her ears, although a few stray pieces fell into her emerald eyes. Her purple framed glasses were off and resting on the windowsill next to her. At eighteen, she was the oldest of the girls.

"What? I like it!" Bittah defended, her mouth full of pizza.

"I vote for Casablanca," Klips said. She was a sucker for the romance movies.

"I don't have that movie. Besides, I think it's too boring," Aki rebutted. "What about-"

"If you are going to suggest a horror movie, forget it," interrupted Klips.

"What about a funny horror movie? A really badly made one. Sometimes those are the best," Books offered.

"Let's watch Children of the Corn. That one is horrible," Timber decided.

"Which one? Specs has all of them," Aki asked. Specs was Aki's older brother and Books' boyfriend. He was one grade older than the girls, ruling the school as a senior. Sometimes, Aki suspected that her brother was dating Books only because she was Asian, but she knew deep down he really cared for her.

"The second one. It's the worst one," Books said.

"Any objections? No? Good." Aki popped the movie in before any objections were raised and settled into her place on the couch next to Bittah.

And hour into the movie, there was a loud pounding on the window next to Books. The pounding startled the five girls and they all screamed and cursed the noise, while scrambling to the window. "Who or what the hell was that?" Bittah demanded, angry she was easily scared like that.

Books, being the closest to the window, pulled up the blinds so the girls could see what was going on outside. All ten eyes peered out of the window into the darkness, all staring at nothing. "Well, what the hell?" Books wondered.

"I don't like this," Klips muttered, quite scared out of her mind.

"Maybe a bird flew into the window. Stupid birds," Timber said.

"That didn't sound like any bird I've heard fly into windows before," Bittah remarked sarcastically.

"Wait, how many birds have you heard fly into windows?" asked Timber.

"Maybe only one or two, but that's not the point here. We have a mysterious sound and no source," Bittah answered indignantly.

"She's right. Maybe it was nothing. Let's just forget about it and finish the movie," Aki said. She was skeptical about the whole situation, but there was nothing they could do about it.

The girls took one last look outside, when all of a sudden a twisted, grotesque face appeared in the window. The girls screamed and cursed again, shutting the blinds as quickly as they could. "I'm going to kill them!" Bittah seethed. She flung open the front door and stormed outside, with the rest of the girls right on her heels.

"Mush wouldn't do anything like that. He's not that cold-hearted," Klips defended. Mush was her sweet-hearted boyfriend, who was also very good-looking. That was usually a hard combination to come by in their school.

"He's a cold hearted snake. Look into his eyes. Oh-oh, he's been telling lies," Aki sang, while dancing a goofy dance on the front porch, while the girls searched for the culprits.

"My ears are starting to bleed, Aki. Please stop," Books teased.

Bittah, ignoring the two, stomped down the steps and headed to the window on the side of the brick house. Seeing the group of teenage boys in fits of silent laughter made her furious. She strode straight up to the smallest of the group and pushed him to the ground. "What the hell do you jackasses think you're doing?"

The group of boys, their laughter finally subsiding, just stared at the girls. The one on the ground, Bittah's boyfriend Spot, stood up. He brushed himself off as he answered, "Just having a little fun, baby. I've never seen you so scared. You're a pretty good screamer. How come you don't scream like that for me, sweet face?" His piercing blue eyes stared straight into Bittah's, a smug look on his face. His brown hair was hanging in his face, but he didn't make a move to brush it out of the way. He was the smallest of the boys, but he was the toughest.

Bittah, red creeping into her cheeks, clenched her fists. "You give me no reason to scream like that," she shot back.

By this time the rest of the girls were right behind here, glaring at the boys. "We just thought we would come and spice up your little slumber party, girls," the blond one remarked, grinning ear to ear. He wore an eye patch over his left eyes, his other eye a brilliant blue. Everyone called him Kid Blink.

"You scared the crap out of me, Mush. I thought we were going to be raped or killed or worse!" Klips confessed to the brown curly haired guy. His brown eyes looked sad at her statement.

"Klips, don't be so dramatic. And what could be worse than dying?" Timber rolled her eyes. "But you, sir, are in serious trouble," she told Kid Blink, her boyfriend. "You should have thought about the repercussions to this little joke before hand. I have things you want, that you won't find anywhere else."

Mush was at Klips' side, trying to apologize. He was a big softy and seeing his girl upset made him feel horribly guilty. Meanwhile, Kid Blink's mind was swimming with the thoughts of not having what Timber had to offer. He didn't like those thoughts, so he started to apologize to her as well. Both girls crumbled under the cuteness of their men.

Bittah was still mad at Spot. Books was trying her hardest to look mad at Specs, but since she didn't have her glasses that was hard because she was squinting in result. Aki just leaned against the house, watching everything. She was amused at all the activity and was perfectly fine with taking a front row seat to it all.

Specs sidled up to Books. His glasses reflected the streetlight that was on down the street. His dark brown hair was brushed out of his brown eyes, which were looking down at Books adoringly. "You know we were just joking right?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Of course. Why would you do it if you weren't? It was just a very mean joke. Klips was freaking out. We kind of made her watch Children of the Corn. The second one though, so it wasn't so bad," Books answered. She glanced at Klips, who was sitting in the grass with Mush.

"Well, you bums might as well come inside. Just because it's warm out, doesn't mean we can sit out here all night," Aki said. She started for the porch, then stopped and made sure everyone was coming. She sighed and went to Bittah's side, who was still glaring Spot, and tugged on her arm. "Let's go. Inside now."

Bittah let herself be led inside. "Stupid jackass. I'll kill him if he ever does that again. All of them." She went back to her couch cushion, not saying a word to anyone.

After everyone was back inside, Aki shut the door and sat in front of it on the floor. "Now what? You boys interrupted our movie, so you have to find a new activity for us to do."

"I can think of one thing, that can be done in many different ways," Spot replied, winking at Bittah.

"Shut up," she muttered. She was still mad, but the thought of doing that one thing with Spot in different ways made her breath hitch in her chest.

Aki raised an eyebrow at Bittah, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Let's try something else, perv," she directed at Spot.

Books shrugged. "I don't know. There isn't much to do. We can sneak down to the beach or something," she suggested.

Mush was sitting next to Bittah, with Klips on his lap. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, sweetie," Klips said, patting his arm. "But I still love you."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Timber stated. Kid Blink snickered.

Specs rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You and Kid Blink are worse. Well, sometimes anyway." This statement received a light slap on the leg from Books.

"What do you say to causing some mayhem? It'll be fun," Timber suggested, almost eerily.

"Like what?" Bittah's ears perked up at the sound of mayhem. She sat up and turned all her attention to Timber.

"Well, those snotty bitches are all at some well to do party. What do you say we crash it? Or at least make it better," Timber explained.

"Timber, if we crash it, that is making it better," Specs pointed out.

"Good point."

"So, what's the plan then, Ms. Evil Mastermind?" Kid asked.

Timber started tying her hair back, smirking. "Here's the deal-"

**_---------------------------------------------------_**

**_If I have butchered your character, feel free to yell at me. Yes... then... I'm off. Reviews make me write more... and makes the world go round. So does chocolate, money, cars and gravity. Mostly chocolate and gravity._**


End file.
